creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Pit
An eerie purple light, a scuttling sound, darkness consuming the very little light which emanated from some mysterious place in the cavern in which I stood. Ancient hieroglyphs of some mighty civilization which met its untimely demise eons ago. The strange surreal feeling coming from the bottom of my heart told me to wonder on to the light, the vivid images of my entire life started to flash before my eyes, perhaps from fear, yet the linger of adrenaline which pulsed through my veins gave me the courage to continue my quest to understand everything which I can comprehend, and as I reached the light a Godly feeling shot through me. I discovered a room, which was covered in ancient paintings depicting this lost civilization's lost deities, all of them beast like, some with animal heads, much like the Egyptians, yet all of them drawn in a surreal fashion which sent a shudder go down my spine. Upon inspecting the room, I discovered that the light was coming from a crystal of some kind. The smell of death and decay were in the air, and a strange scuttling sound was coming from the darkness which was now strangely consuming the room, ’’they are most probably just rats’’, I thought, scuttling across the ground. I walked across this ‘tomb’ only to find a giant pit, above it was a sign which appeared to have seen better days, roughly translated, it said ‘does who defy us will be sent into the fiery pit of hell’, as I read it fear and fascination made me step back, and two steps forward, as I stood on its edge I held a small fragment of a rock in my head, and threw it down... 10 seconds.. no echoing thud, 20 seconds so far... still nothing, I waited for about 10 minutes, just standing there, still no thud... As I stood there astonished at the size of the pit.. I looked down and saw what appeared to be a primitive and rough form of a ladder carved into the edge of the pit’s wall, maybe it was an act of stupidity, maybe it was the adrenaline, either way, I began to slowly go down it. I must have been going down this ‘ladder’ for three hours when I realized that this act of stupidity may result into my impending doom. As I continued to scale down I realized something... the echo of that stone hitting the ground still hasn’t come yet... The walls of the pit at this elevation were mossy and a damp coldness fell upon me, it must have been hours since I began to scale down the pit... still no thud... The walls at that point in time were so damp I nearly fell off the ladder, and the stench of death and decay became a much more repulsive aroma... something which for the life of me, and for the life of others I'll believe no one can describe. I began scaling down this wall 20 days ago... the rations which I kept in my backpack are now gone... and my lamp is no longer helping me as I ran out of gas. I am writing this as I am scaling the pits wall... I can no longer take this pit any longer... hallucinations of beasts are beginning to take control of my vision... and any source of communication with my fellow archaeologists who are a kilometer away from the surface of the pit is now impossible... if you are reading this... then you have found my dead body in the pit... my grip is slipping from the ladder, the beasts on the hieroglyphs... they are coming! Category:Places Category:Disappearances Category:Beings